You Can't Choose Who You Love
by Shadow-of-DarkLight
Summary: Life can be so cruel. Especially when you fall for your brother's fiance. But hey, you can't chose who you love! Sess/Kag, Inu/Kag/Kik,San/Mir&Ban/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But I wish I did. ;)

Good day and many greetings to you all. I am Hotaru, and I will be telling you a story today. What type of story you ask? A story of love, hope, betrayal, angst and most of all sex. Yes, a lot of sex. This is the wonderful story of how Sesshomaru Takahashi found love…….but not to easily if I may add……

It was a crisp Monday afternoon. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing their beautiful songs, and the air was as clear as ever. It was indeed the perfect day for all, but…..Sesshomaru Takahashi. The said man was sitting at his desk busily typing away. He could care less if the damn birds were singing, or if the sun was shining. He was way behind on his paper work, and it needed to be done that day. And he would be damned if his was going to let this measly paperwork defeat him.

"_How am I going to finish all this shit?! I knew that I shouldn't have let Bankostu coax me into going to that damn party at that damn club!"_Sesshomaru thought as he growled at the never ending pile before him. As if on cue Bankostu entered the room with a pleased look on his face.

"Hey man. I just thought I'd come to pay you a visit since I was finished with my work. Want to go to that new place downtown for lunch?" he said, seemingly oblivious of the towering pile of paper on Sesshomaru's desk. Sesshomaru slowly lifted his head to glare at the man before him. "Does it look like I have time for lunch?" he asked in a dangerous tone. Sesshomaru watched as Bankostu's eyes widened and eyebrows fly up when he saw the pile. "Jeez Sesshomaru, what have you been doing the past few days?" He suddenly smirked and said, "You haven't been spending your hours _playing_ with Yuri, have you?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Bankostu and said in his usual monotone voice, "Forgive me if I am mistaken, but was it not you who dragged me to the Hiraku party last night thus causing me to be behind in my work?"

Bankostu knew he was right since…….well, since Sesshomaru was never wrong. Yes, he managed to persuade Sesshomaru to go to that party, but the big party pooper didn't do anything! He didn't dance or anything! He just drank! He ignored anyone he didn't know, even the hot girls. Now how you could pass up a hot girl was beyond Bankostu's train of thinking. Yet, Sesshomaru ignored them like nothing. Secretly, Bankotsu had brought him there to find someone. Sadly his plan went down hill and now his poor friend was buried in work. So Bankostu decided to do what any good friend would do.

"Dude, lets us go. I'm buying you lunch"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. Bankostu hadn't bought him lunch in years. _"Must feel guilty," _he thought smirking. Sesshomaru looked down at the mountain of paperwork knowing that it would take a lot of hard work to finish, but hey, who was he to pass up free food.

"After you," Sesshomaru said smirking. Bankostu chuckled softly, and left. Sesshomaru was about to follow when his cell phone rang. He was going to ignore it, but he saw "Father" flash on the caller id.

"Yes, father," he said uninterestedly.

"Son!" his father's voice boomed through the phone. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing as of now father," Sesshomaru said raising a delicate brow. "Why do you ask?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone but soon came his answer. "Inuyasha's getting married, and you are to be in the wedding, so you have to come to the party Izayoi's throwing for him. It's tonight at my house for seven-thirty. Bring Bankostu with you. See you there son! Bye!" Then the line went dead.

Sesshomaru blinked…..and blinked…..and blinked until it fully registered to him.

He was to participate in his brother's wedding.

"_Great, another thing to add to the "Why I hate my life" list."_

Next time on "You Can't Choose Who You Love.": The dreaded wedding party!

Read & Review! And Remember: Be as free as the fireflies!!


End file.
